Healing Wounds English
by Noriko Sakuma
Summary: Water 7 SPOILERS! Luffy thinks he has made a huge mistake but Zoro makes him see he didn't. ZoroxLuffy YAOI LEMON


**Title:** Healing Wounds  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Pairing:** Zoro x Luffy  
**Word Length:** 2673  
**Spoilers:** Of Water 7 and movie 2 and 6 (kinda...)  
**Author's Notes:** Oh god, I really didn't like the way this came out... and I doesn't seem like they're IC but well... xD I needed a better inspiration sigh Special thanks to dichana who was the one who trasnlated this! hug I luv you bishie! x3

It was already past midnight, and even after walking through the entire city of Water 7 in search of a decent and inexpensive hotel, they were in luck to find that the owner of the Yagara-bulls was still renting rooms.

In the end they saw that it looked welcoming, and they entered. Sanji came in carrying Nami's tangerines trees, along with his kitchen utensils and Robin's books, Zoro with what was left of the food supply, Chopper with his medicines and finally Nami, with the suitcase filled with 100 millions beli and her personal belongings. In any other situation they could asked (or ordered) their captain to help them with something, but due to the seriousness of the situation all of them agreed in silence to not mention it.

It was incredible to think that barely that morning they had awoken in their beloved Going Merry…and now they were never going to be able to set foot on her ever again. The fact that merely hours ago they enjoyed the warm companionship of nakama…and now they were missing two…leaving a hole, they knew, would never be filled. They all felt exceedingly dejected but tried to disguise it at most, not wanting their captain to feel even worse for what had happened.

Nami swiftly turned around to see how the black-haired youth was doing, seeing him almost next to Zoro, seemingly entertained by the pair of strange statues that adorned the lobby, one could easily see that he was pretending, and the red-haired woman couldn't decide if it was more painful to see him like this or when tears were rolling down his cheeks.

The swordsman, on the other side, didn't take his eyes away from his captain, feeling a real throb of pain seeing him like this.

Sanji went ahead to speak with the manager to rent a room. He discussed with him, for a while, over the available choices, while Chopper chose not to speak and Nami vaguely listened to the cook's conversation, looking intently at the floor, trying to find some solution to lift everyone's spirits, but to no avail.

But right when the blonde was about to be handed the keys to the room, the redhead thought of a magnificent idea (well, magnificent in her own standards), and almost jumping, came up to the reception desk.

"Nami-san?" said the blonde, a bit puzzled. Nami gave him a look that clearly said 'trust me'.

"Actually, make that two rooms, please," she told the manager.

"Two? Are you sure, miss? The rooms are quite spacious and…"

"I'm sure," interrupted the redhead. "And please, we don't want rooms right next to each other."

The manager blinked at the strange request, but he carried out her wishes, handing her two keys, one to room 146 and the other to room 157.

Sanji was confused, to say the least, about the matter, while the others ignored it completely, but he would never doubt his beloved and intelligent Nami-swan.

They soon climbed the stairs up to the third floor, where they found their rooms. The redhead quickly went ahead of everyone else so that everyone would be able to look at her while she spoke.

"Very well, there are two rooms, in this one Luffy and Zoro will sleep, and in that one," she signaled with her hand, "is where we will sleep. Our things will be kept in the first room and don't worry about me; Chopper will take care that nothing bad will happen to me." She looked at Sanji from the corner of her eye. "Besides, I wasn't about to get another room only for myself. Well, we leave you that and we'll be going. Take care of my lil' plants and don't forget to take a bath! See you tomorrow morning!"

She had said and done all this at top speed and in the blink of an eye, she had already dragged away Sanji and Chopper (who had the face of someone who had absolutely no idea what was going on) to the other room, thrown them in like rag dolls and disappeared at saying 'See you tomorrow morning' while doing some sort of exaggerated hand gesture. Zoro and Luffy simply stayed standing there, drops of sweat of confusion forming on their foreheads.

'That woman', thought the swordsman, rubbing his temples. It was unbelievable how brash that redhead had come to be, but he definitely couldn't complain at this moment about her plan. Not one bit.

"It has a mini-fridge! Weee!"

Zoro jumped, pulled from his sudden trance and found that his captain, who was just a second ago by his side, was already attacking the refrigerator. '_I don't think Nami would really appreciate this,'_ he told himself, quickly entering.

"Oi Luffy, you don't know if we can eat that!"

"Mmm?" Too late; Luffy had already devoured everything. Zoro massaged his temples.

"Forget it…"

"Look Zoro, what a huge bathroom!"

Zoro blinked only to see his captain, who half a second before stood in front of him, inside the bathroom. God, that hyperactive little monkey moved way too damn fast.

He saw that the tub was already filling up, and that Luffy had his head stuck in his shirt, trying in vain to take it off. The green-haired teen sighed.

"Baka, you have to unbutton it first," he scolded, helping his friend.

"Thanks Zoro! Shishishishi!" the black-haired boy replied, a wide grin on his face. Zoro knew that it wasn't a sincere smile, but it was one either way.

A few moments later both were inside the tub, Luffy had asked for his first mate to accompany him, and soon a water fight had broken out. Zoro had washed his hair and his back, having to steady him several times to keep him still. By the time they had finished their bath, everything was drenched; the ceiling had not even been spared. Zoro seriously wondered if they would be charged extra for what they had done.

Luffy bounced out of the bathroom, wearing only a red bathrobe and underwear, while Zoro did everything possible to be able to dry his hair with a yellow towel, also wearing a bathrobe, colored in a dark brown.

The swordsman tried to find a change of clothes for the both of them, but his captain was now entertaining himself jumping up and down on the bed. He sighed. Was all of this included in the list of responsibilities when he agreed to become the first mate? This was exactly why one should be sure to read the fine print.

"Oi Liffy!" he said, trying to catch him.

"Jump with me, Zoro! It's fun!"

"Get down from there!" he demanded, but to no avail. In the end, he joined Luffy in his little game in his efforts to trap him. The dark-haired youth laughed endlessly, until Zoro grabbed him around the waist, causing them to fall onto the bed, Luffy on top of him.

"I got you, you little monkey." Luffy giggled. "You seem a bit happy," the green-haired teen said, Luffy still smiling, but without looking him in the eyes. "I'm glad."

He could see how his friend's smile was fading as he buried himself into his chest. Zoro embraced him, feeling the smaller body pressed against him lightly trembling. Every so often, the black-haired boy would start to sob. This was exactly was the swordsman was waiting for.

Every since the end of the battle with Usopp, the young boy had had wanted so much to do this, but he wouldn't allow himself to do it…not in front of the crew. Zoro knew well of this about his captain; it wasn't so secret to say, but he still held that stubborn side of himself.

He knew that the youth hadn't been able to completely vent. After all he was the captain, and he had to ensure safety to his crew…and Zoro would always be there to support him.

The green-haired teen placed himself in a more comfortable position on the bed, while gently caressing his friend's head, weaving his fingers through the damp locks of hair. His eyes soon started to close, while the younger boy's sobs died down.

It has always been like this, only the presence of the other nearby was enough. And it wasn't as if Luffy cried every night, but the few times that it actually did happen (like when they had set sail from that mystical island of flowers or when Zoro almost died protecting Luffy in that clock-tower), Zoro would always be there for him, for the boy captain to let out everything he was holding inside, his worries, his fears, his resent, so that he would be lively and enthusiastic like always.

Soon, Zoro felt Luffy's eyes on him, and he slowly opened his eyelids, sure enough, finding himself looking into the timid face of the dark-haired youth.

His cheeks were a faint red hue, his nose colored just so, and his wide eyes were dried from the tears, now beginning to gush once again. He had such a heavy-hearted visage that asked only one thing from the swordsman, something that didn't need to be expressed with words. The green-haired young man understood perfectly.

Zoro leaned over his captain, tentatively kissing him softly, to which the youngest of the pair responded fervently.

"Zoro," he murmured into the kiss, hugging the swordsman around the neck. The older teen did not waste any time in untying the red bathrobe clothing his friend, letting it fall to the ground, his hands softly roaming on his chest.

The ebony-haired boy struggled to undo the knot keeping the robe clinging onto his first mate's body, trying to control his moans as soft kisses were being planted on his neck.

The swordsman had lifted him to place him on his lap in such a way that Luffy's legs were sprawled on either side of his body, always keeping care to be gentle and mindful, without breaking his attentions towards his captain.

The truth was that it was always like this, Zoro always tried to avoid being too rough with the young teen, the effect on him making him be as tender as humanly possible, even though it was literally like trying to save someone from falling from their death with your entire body covered with needles; you would save them, yes, but you couldn't avoid inflicting some kind of pain upon them.

The brunette's undergarments had already been discarded, Zoro rousing him, his teeth grazing the youth's nipples, eliciting uncontrollable moans from him as his hands entangled themselves in his first mate's hair.

Zoro laid his friend's light body on the bed, licking his two fingers to begin to prepare the boy captain.

The younger of the two was drowning in his own peaceful world when he felt the light intrusion, and he almost shoved Zoro's hand away, the older one giving him a look of pure confusion.

"No, just take me, and do it now," he said, nearly breathless. Zoro stared for a few seconds, fixated, before leaning over the smaller teen, touching their foreheads together.

"Don't take this as a punishment," he whispered softly, caressing his face before breaking his gaze away from the other's. "Nothing that happened today was your fault. There are certain moments when we have to make harsh decisions, so you shouldn't think any less of yourself. You are the captain, Luffy, you should make your choices without any doubts." He finished on a firm tone, but without losing that tenderness. Luffy lightly bit his lower lip, tears welling up in his eyes, as Zoro swiftly touched his lips to each one trying to keep the drops from streaming down his cheeks. The brunette suddenly took his face in both hands to be able to kiss him desperately.

"Nnn…Zoro…"

The swordsman was beginning to prepare him, still kissing him gently. Finishing, he took both of his captain's legs, attempting to spread them apart as much as possible. But before he could enter into him, the boy once again, took his face in both hands so that his large, shining eyes were looking straight into the sharp ones of his first mate.

"Zoro…ahhh…promise…promise me that you'll never leave me!" Zoro bore his vision into the teen, somewhat amazed. He allowed himself a slight smile.

"I promise I won't ever leave you Luffy…at least not in that way…" And Luffy knew exactly what his trusted companion was referring to. He had talked about this before with his first mate…but he couldn't do anything to make him change his mind… '_Because you are much more important than my own life.'_

Luffy let out a silenced yell at feeling his green-haired friend starting to enter him. "Nnn…ahh!" He suspired, Zoro feeling just how tight the young boy was. He couldn't stop thinking how no matter how many times they've done this, Luffy always made it seem as if it were his first time.

"Nnn…ahh…Zoro…" Another moan, this one making him move upward.

Zoro continued acting with such gentle movements, one moment after another taking Luffy by the shoulders, keeping them in a sitting position with Luffy limp on the older teen's lap.

"Ahh…ahh!"

The swordsman had both hands on his captain's hips, allowing him to move him in such rhythm. Luffy couldn't form any coherent thought inside his clouded mind, simply clutching onto his companion's muscled back, racking his nails lightly across the browned skin.

"Ahh Zoro, fa…ahh…faster…faster!" the smaller of the two demanded between those ecstasy-induced moans. Zoro obeyed the captain's order, once again laying him down on the sheets, this way letting him speed up his movements.

Luffy could feel Zoro's hands rubbing on the hardness between his legs, but when he hit the prostate, his vision went completely white.

"AH ZORO!" His yells and screams were getting louder and louder by the second, not caring about how intense they were getting.

"…Luffy."

The first to come was the brunette, followed almost immediately by his green-haired first mate.

Both were breathing heavily, trying to regain their composures.

"I love you Luffy," the older of the pair said softly, their foreheads together. "Never forget that." Luffy smiled, nodding in compliance. "Me too." Zoro returned the smile.

"Tickle attack!" exclaimed the dark-haired boy suddenly, rising up above Zoro and holding him down on the bed.

"Oi Luffy!" he protested before breaking out into laughter. He tried to keep him still, but the little monkey resisted.

Finally, after a few minutes of wrestling, he succeeded in getting both he and his captain lying down wrapped under the covers. And with a soft "Time to sleep" and a 'Goodnight kiss', they gave in to sleep.

oooooooooooooo

It was very early when Zoro felt the young captain rise from the bed, but he stayed motionless, pretending to be asleep.

Many footsteps and a couple of sounds were heard before hearing the light squeak of a door opening and slowly closing.

He sighed.

He stayed a while longer in bed before deciding to follow him, picking up his discarded clothing and quickly dressing himself.

The hotel was commodious, and it wasn't that he was lost (of course not). It was just that it was all so confusing.

In the end, he found himself in what looked like the veranda and went out to take in the fresh air, not one bit surprised to find his captain sitting on the roof nearby.

"You're here," the swordsman said.

"Oh Zoro, I'm sorry if I woke you up," replied the young teen, a blush tingeing his features just the slightest.

"Nah, don't worry," the other assured him, proceeding to seat himself where it was most shaded. "And don't even think I was following you, got it? I simply came by here, and it was a coincidence that you were here too."

"Shishishi," Luffy giggled, his companion letting himself smile a tiny smile.

Oh yes, bad blessings never die…especially the stubborn ones.

**+ End 3 +**


End file.
